gemcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Gems
The yellow gem is one of the gem types in the Gemcraft series. It's effect didn't change much over time, being Triple Damage in Gemcraft Chapter 1 and Gemcraft Chapter 0, and Critical Hit in Gemcraft Labyrinth and in Gemcraft Chasing Shadows. Effects It had a bit different effects over the series both in traps and towers. Effect in Tower: For GC1/GC0, it was %chance of the gem dealing triple damage. The chance depended on the component strength compared to other colors(if there are any) and grade. For GCL and GC2 this is similar, but aside of the %chance, also the strength of the crit depends on the factors above, plus modifiers from bloodbound or poolbound. Also, GCL doubles/triples/multiplies the damage by the highest percentage in the gem, GC2 multiplies the damage even in decimals. Effect in Trap: In GC0(GC1 has no traps, only Water Trenches) it increases firerate and range of the gem inserted. Also depends on the factors listed in "Effect in Tower" above. In GCL and GC2 the critical hit strength is way more amplified. Gemcraft Chapter 1 Gemcraft Chapter 0 Gemcraft Labyrinth The ability is renamed to Critical hit. Base stats (without ability points): On tower: Grade 1: 14% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 2: 19% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 3: 27% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 4: 37% chance to deal 2x damage. On trap: Grade 1: 25% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 2: 35% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 3: 48% chance to deal 2x damage. Grade 4: 66% chance to deal 2x damage. You can exceed 100%. Once you do this, it will always hit double damage, and the rest percentage goes to chance to deal 3x damage. Example: 100% chance to deal 2x damage. 20% chance to deal 3x damage. Gemcraft Chapter 2 GC2 changes the effect of Yellow Gems, in that they no longer deal have a chance to multiply damage by a staggered amount, but instead have a chance to multiply damage by amounts that are intervaled in the hundredths. GemCraft: Chasing Shadows In GC:CS Yellow Gems have the ability to do a "critical hit" their special is split into two parts: - A chance for a "critical hit" to occur - A damage multiplier for the "critical hit" Both parts seem to scale exponentially, but critical hit chance has a cap of 80%, from which point at the damage multiplier part starts scaling harder instead, resulting in ridiculous damage magnification. The yellow gem therefore is the most essential and effective gem for killing any target. Note that critical hit is calculated before the armor of the target, which allows to penetrate armor value greater than the base of the gem. For example, a Yellow Gem with 25'000 damage and 20x critical multiplier against a monster with 180'000 armor. The damage will be (25'000 x 20) - 180'000 = 320'000. Base Stat Table: Category:Gem Category:Main Gems Category:Gemcraft Chapter 2 (Chasing Shadows) Category:Gemcraft Chapter 1 (The Forgotten) Category:Gemcraft Chapter 0 Category:Gemcraft Labyrinth